


Blood Sands

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comforting torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sands

It was like a foreign landscape, the ruined desert of his skin. It fascinated her to look at it and follow the canyons of furrowed flesh until they petered out into calmer wastelands.

His lust also intrigued her, from the standpoint of someone forbidden to feel it.

If some days she came without telling Kaede and leaned over him until their mouths — hers perfect and marble-clean, his ragged and red-split — were but half-moments away from touching, she made sure never to let it mean anything.

He would curse her loudly and bitterly, but she took comfort in the knowledge that any more would break her oath.

If some days when washing him down she spent a little too long in the deserts too far down, inspecting with morbid fascination the sad pitted stump that had once been his manhood, no one ever knew.

And if some days she closed the inches between them and eased the pain for a few gentle moments as a gift to him, she would never tell. Though crass in every other area, she never feared that he would tell anyone of those quiet moments in the dark. No matter how he may vilify her with his words, she knew he valued what she gave him and would never risk losing it.

If some days she let herself feel... if some days she touched him and meant it... if some days she tried to draw him inside her and didn't quite fail...

No one would ever, ever know.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: jojo_kun


End file.
